


You know I'd be lyin' if I said I don't feel nothin' at all

by ConfettiandDiamonds



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Love Mike Hanlon, It Chapter Two, M/M, Mutual Pining, Party, Pining, Slow Burn, Swearing, Texting, bev wants a cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfettiandDiamonds/pseuds/ConfettiandDiamonds
Summary: The losers work at an office together. When its Richie and Eddies 1 year wedding anniversary Mike announces on Wednesday that he has decided he's going to throw a party on Friday to celebrate. Bev's co workers want her to ask out the guy she's been crushing on for as long as they can remember, Ben. But she knows he doesn't feels the same way.they know she's wrong.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips (mentioned), Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. I persist and resist the temptation to ask you

**Author's Note:**

> (I wrote this already and i was really proud of it, then it all got deleted and now I can't find it so I had to re write it)
> 
> please let me know if you like or hate this. its my first fan fic I'm publishing. I'm already done with part 2 so that will be up soon (probably tomorrow). :)
> 
> title from "A Mess (Happy 4 U)" by Little Mix  
> chapter title "the 1" by Taylor Swift

Some days Bev didn't know what to do. She lived alone. She wanted to get a cat but had never gotten around to it. She had a rough childhood. A rough past she never liked to think about. She’d always wanted to go somewhere different. Even as an adult it sometimes felt like that.

She sometimes didn't feel very sane.

Luckily her co-workers helped with just that.

But…. today was not one of those days.

“Wait wait wait, let me get this straight,” Eddie asked while sticking his fork in his salad.

It was currently lunch break, and usually everyone went out together. But today, Stan and Bill went to have a double date with their wives, Ben was working on something, and Mike, well, Mike was, actually Bev didn't know where Mike was. So she was just having lunch with Richie and Eddie.

“You aren't?” Richie asked, slightly nudging Eddie.

He gave Richie a look before responding.

“HM, I wonder what on earth made you think that?” He grabbed Richie's hand showing a ring. They were married almost a year ago Friday. Richie yanked his hand back. “Offended” 

“Oh this?” He pointed to his hand.

“Yes, your mom and I are very happy together.” 

“Fuck you.” 

In return Richie gave Eddie a kiss on the cheek.

“Aw come on Eds you know you love me!?” He put his head on Eddie's shoulder.

Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Anyway!” Eddie “lightly” pushed Richie over.

“As I was saying. You want me to believe that he is not crushing on you hard?” Richie nodded in agreement.

Bev put her hand in her lap.

“Yeah? Because it's true.”

“You want me to believe that he's not. Ben. THE Ben?” Eddie took another bite of his salad.

Bev felt her cheeks get red.

“I do. Because it's true.”

“No it's not! Not even in the slightest.” A new voice spoke. It was Mike. They all turned to face him.

“First off,” Bev started to speak as she held up a finger. “When did you get here, and two,” -she held up her hand again before he could start talking- “how would you even know? I could understand Eddie saying this shit because he hangs out with us since Richies office is next to mine but you're further and always working.”

“Oh I've been here the entire time. I was just listening to all this chaos. I guess I’m sneaky like that. As Richie would say.” He put air quotes over him being sneaky.

“Because he fucking is!” Richie put his hands out, pointed towards Mike.

Eddie nodded, lowering Richie’s hands.

“You’d be surprised. He was the first one to know about us because he “can be sneaky.” Eddie looked at Richie.

“Uh no. I knew first because I'm the best person. And you can't argue with that.” Mike held out his hand, mocking Bev.

They all nodded.

“I mean he's not wrong,” Bev replied.

“Speaking of not being wrong, I know Eddie is right.” 

Bev rolled her eyes. “Damn. I was hoping we were moving on from that.” She whispered under her breath.  
  


“No.” 

Before Mike could continue to talk, Richie's phone lit up. Bev couldn’t see who it was, but knew someone was calling him.

“Oh!” Richie smiled as he answered the phone.

“Hi!....”No you're not missing anything, Bev still won't admit that Ben likes her…. I don't understand it either!”

Bev sunk into her seat.

“Oh, okay.” Richie extended his hand out towards Bev.

“It's for you!” 

She mouthed “fuck you forever.” before taking the phone.

“What?”

“No need to have a tone with me, young lady.” It was Bill. She could also hear Stan laughing in the background.

“Geez, you sound like a mom. I just don't need you guys bothering me.”

“Hey it's not my fault you can't open your eyes and see that they're right. And-”

“Omg, what, I can't hear you. Oh no, I don't know what you're saying. Bye.” She hung up, not wanting to get attacked by Bill as well.

She handed back the phone. She saw Mike about to speak and looked at her wrist. 

“Oh my, would you look at that. It’s time to go back to the office.” She sounded like a robot saying that while she started to gather her stuff.

“But you don’t even have a wat-” Eddie started to say.

“Bye!” She held up her hand, already facing the other direction.

\----

“Ok now that we are done with that,” Mike said, putting away his whiteboard.

It was Wednesday, so boring meetings.

Her work space was nice. Her office space was right near the conference room, which was nice. She never was late to a meeting since she could always see the other heading towards the room, unless she fell asleep. Which she never did, of course.. . unlike Richie, who was right next to her. Or Mike, who was furthest from the conference room. Bill was next to Richie, then Eddie then Ben. Stan, he had always liked open space, so his desk and shit was in the middle of the office space. Bev’s office only had one little window and a door. She always forgot she could see Stan. She could always work in the conference room. That had all glass walls and doors. That never made sense to her. 

“Finally! I was falling asleep back here.” Stan fixed his posture. He sat at the end of the table while Mike was standing on the other side. Mike smiled. They all felt that.

“Since Friday is Reddie’s anniversary, I'm making you all come to this party Richie and I have been planning.” Mike opened his mouth to say something else, but Eddie interrupted him.

“Wait, I didn't know about this, we live together and I didn’t hear your big mouth say anything?”

“Hey, I can keep secrets.” Richie smiled, holding his hand up in defense.

“So you're telling me you can keep a secret about this, but not the time I was drunkenly singing Dancing Queen?”

“Oh no, he did, I just decided it would be better if everyone saw your glorious singing.” Ben smiled.

“Ben, if you weren't the best person ever I would beat you up.”

“You can't. It's impossible. He's well, Ben, and he could beat you up with one push.” Bev smiled, emphasizing the word ‘push’. She looked at Ben. Ben in return gave her a smile. Her cheeks became red. She looked down.

Fuck.

“You mean ‘punch’, Bev?” Eddie tilted his head.

“No. I mean push. Have you guys seen each other? No I'm just joking, Eddie, you can be pretty strong too.” 

Eddie smirked.

Richie started to give details on Friday, but Bev’s mind started to wander when her phone lit up.

It was from Eddie.

_You better ask him._

Bev was gonna text “Who?” but she knew Eddie.

_Why would i ask him to a “get together”_

_Um because i'm making you?_

  1. _On your anniversary first off i wouldnt do that to you and rich_



_Come on it'll be like our present._

_Why do you want me to ask him so badly_

_Because I know you guys would be so cute together, I knew that's how you felt with me and Richie._

_True._

She took her eyes off her phone, looking around. Thinking.

_Ill think about it_

_Yay! I got somewhere! Point Eddie :)_

She saw Eddie smile at her.

She slouched in her chair.

What the fuck.

\----

Bev was doodling on scrap lined paper when she heard a knock on her door. Looking up, she saw it was Ben. She fixed her posture.

“Hey.” She looked back at the paper, not wanting her cheeks to turn fucking red again.

“Hi!” She heard him smile, and in the corner of her eye she saw him sitting on her desk.

She heard him let out a laugh. 

“What are you drawing?” She looked up, placing her pen down. She saw her phone light up. Ben started tracing his finger over her scribbles.

“If you must know, I was just doodling, but it was supposed to be an elephant.”

She checked her phone. Of course it was from Eddie.

_I mean you could ask him now?_

Bev thought she could roll her eyes so far back in her head she could see her skull.

She looked up, and through her narrow window saw Eddie, and then Bill sitting on Stan's desk while Stan was sitting in his chair. At least Stan was working.

Shit.

She fell back into her chair and started to swish. Thank God for rolly chairs. 

Ben took her paper and held it up to the light, studying her elephant. She plastered a smile making eye contact with Eddie and very politely gave him the finger.

“IIIIII don’t see it,” Ben said.

She leaned forward, trying to grab the paper.

“Give it back.” She waved her hand, smiling to signal she wasn't mad.

Ben turned back, giving it to Bev. She thought she saw his cheeks turn red. His… no, it was probably just the lighting.

She looked at her clock. Finally.

“Come on,” she said, starting to put her papers away.

“It's finally time to leave.” She smiled again, looking back at him. She grabbed her coat and Ben helped her put it on. She took her phone as well and they walked out of her office. She didn’t want to deal with Eddie's shit. Ben said goodbye to the others, and Bev waved to them. She saw Bill grabbing his stuff and they headed towards the parking lot.

Ben walked towards his car. Bev started to look for her own, moving ahead of him. She put her hands into her pockets, feeling her car keys but not seeing her car. Of course. She knew where it was.

“Great,” she sighed, and turned on her heel to look back at Ben.

“I fucked up and forgot that Bill drove me because my shitty neighbors needed my car because they think it's the perfect time to move houses, Not only that, after our 20 minute break started, they texted me letting me know I can get my car. Bill drove me back to my house. But that little shit needed something from my house, so I grabbed it and went back into his car, and he drove us back. I had my car! That bitch.”

“I am a bitch.” She startled at Bill’s familiar voice and spun around to face him. She saw Ben starting to type something on his phone. Probably a text.

“And I will continue to be a bitch until...” Bill stopped talking, but motioned towards Ben.

“Ugh, not you too,” she groaned. “At least drive me back. It’s payment for being such an ass.”

“I don't have to do anything bec-” he cut himself off. He looked at his phone- she could see no notifications.

“Oh hello?! Oops, sorry Bev, I have to take this.” He covered the speakers on his phone. “It’s my wife.” He started walking towards his car.

“You're not talking to Audra!” She followed him.

Bill shushed her and pointed to his phone. He mouthed “I'm on the phone.” Before she could say another word, he closed the door.

He started to drive away, but before he left, she saw him put his phone away. She rolled her eyes and made eye contact with him. She gracefully gave him the finger.

She sighed and turned on her heel, back to facing Ben. 

“Yes, I will drive you home.” he grinned. She smiled as her cheeks started to burn. She rushed towards his car and hopped in the passenger seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there wasnt alot of Stan, I love him. The next chapter will hopefully have more Stan as he is iconic. Lmk if you like it  
> thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Bev listen to Little Mix  
> I hopes ok. It not a main plot point but their music plays

As Ben and Bev said their goodbyes, Bev felt a buzz in her pocket.

Ben’s car started to drive away as she walked up her driveway. She pulled out her phone to see a text from Eddie.

Great.

To her surprise it wasn't him attacking her like Bill and Eddie.

  
  


_ hehehehehe _

_ Oh god rich what did you find _

_ you know how ben brought up eddie singing dancing queen _

_ Yeah? _

_ I found the video again hehehehe _

_ richie, thats very helpful. thank you _

_ youre welcome _

**_Attachment: Video_ **

She watched the 27 second video of Eddie and had to admit it was pretty funny.

She thought about a moment. Wondering if she should remind Richie of it.

  
  


_ Didnt you once sing secret love song and start to cry that same night too _

_ …….no _

  
  


_ I think you did and then at the end you said “i just love my husband” through sobs and sobs of tears _

_ …...i mean am i wrong _

_ I guess not? :) _

Bev put her phone away as she stepped inside her house. She changed into a blue sweater, a gift Stan gave her for Secret Santa last year.

She turned a garbage movie on as background noise, though never paying attention to it.

She went on her computer, looking at cats. After awwing, she texted the group chat.

**_Losers :)_ **

_ should i get a cat? _

**_Stan:_ ** _ YES! Patty and I have a cat and she’s the cutest thing in the entire world. Besides my wife. duh. _

**_Rich.:_ ** _ thats not possible as eds is right here _

**_Eddie:_ ** _ Aww. Shut up you know that’s not true. _

**_Rich.:_ ** _ i will fight you if you ever say that again. _

**_Mike:_ ** _ :0 _

**_Ben :) :_ ** _ Mike giving us some words of wisdom.  _

**_Bill:_ ** _ *mike tips top hat* _

**_Ben :) :_ ** _ Bev what kindof of cat? _

_ I was thinking a scottish fold _

**_Bill:_ ** _ Awwww, those are so cute and fluffy! _

**_Mike:_ ** _ I think you should get a dog. _

**_Ben:_ ** _ I want a dog :( But my apartment doesn't allow pets _

_ aw ben. Move in with me then we can get 5000 dogs. _

**_Ben:_ ** _ :) ❤ _

**_Mike_ ** _ : awwwww _

**_Rich.:_ ** _ oooooo flirting ;) _

_ dont make me fight you richie _

**_Eddie:_ ** _ Richie tried to wink but he just blinked. _

**_Rich.:_ ** _ uh no! I winked with both eyes. If thats not talent then i dont know what that is. _

**_Bill:_ ** _ um Richie. That’s called blinking…. _

**_Rich.:_ ** _ ….no _

**_Stan: Attachment 2 pictures_ **

**_Stan:_ ** _ This is pumpkin! I can't believe you guys have never met her before! We only got her a year and a half ago, she's so tiny for being a cat. But she's so soft and loves to cuddle. She purrs so much. Fun fact! She had a brother and a sister named spice and latte! So Pumpkin Spice Latte! Spice was already adopted before we got pumpkin. Hopefully latte was adopted to a nice home. She likes to sit outside on the arm of my chair with me while I read. And she loves to sleep next to pat when she takes her naps. The first picture is when we got her and the second one is when it was her first birthday with us. Pat made sure pumpkin got the best treatment, had a crown and everything! :) _

**_Mike:_ ** _ omg adorable! Hi Pumpkin! _

**_Rich.:🐈🐈🐈🐈_ **

**_Bill:_ ** _ aw pumpkin is adorable! _

**_Ben:_ ** _ I love pumpkin! _

_ That pic with her and patty! So cute! _

**_Eddie:_ ** _ Confirmed pumpkin is the cutest thing in the world. _

**_Ben:_ ** _ You mean Bev? _

**_Stan: Attachment 6 pictures_ **

**_Bill:_ ** _ My eyes! So much cuteness! _

**_Eddie:_ ** _ The third one! Adorable! _

**_Mike:_ ** _ I'm gonna die. I can't. She is too cute! _

**_Stan: :)_ ** _ i'll send more than _

**_Rich.:_ ** _ EVIL HES TRYING TO KILL MIKE WITH ALL THE CUTE PICS _

  
  


Bev saw they kept texting but couldn't help herself a scrolled back up again

_ You mean Bev? _

She couldn't stop herself from thinking about what that meant. He's just messing with her, right? I mean, they do that all the time, so why is she worrying now? It's just because of Bill and Eddie and in her head. Yeah. That's it.

Bev got up from the couch, grabbed a box of Cheez-its and looked back at her phone again. She did have to admit Pumpkin was pretty cute.

What if he meant... I mean does he? No, stop, you know he doesn't.

She tried to find a good movie to get her mind off of it, and found Oceans 11.

\----

Bev decided to try to dress up a bit today.

Thursday.

A day before the party.

God, they're gonna want me to ask him aren't they?

She wore a red flowy low v neck shirt, gold dangle earrings, waist high jeans and black boots. Not really dressed up, but she never wore boots to work, so it was something. She straightened, then curled her hair giving it soft waves.

“At least I don't have to be driven today.” Bev stepped out of the house.

“Aw, come on? What was so bad about last time?” She jumped, turned and saw Ben.

“Fuck, Ben, you scared the daylights out of me.” She put a hand on her chest.

“My bad.” Ben blushed and put a hand on the back of his neck.

“Didn't mean to scare you, just thought I’d drop by to see if you needed a ride. I also brought donuts. Richie asked me to pick some up because ‘he can't work without food and I’m already here, so....’ I don't know why he couldn't go downstairs where there's always donuts but, well here I am.” He let out a light laugh and made eye contact with Bev.

She smiled and walked towards his car. “A ride would be perfect.” She hopped in the passenger seat, “But if Richie made you do something he could have done himself,” she said, turning around to grab the box of donuts as Ben got in the car, “we better get revenge.” She plopped herself back down on her seat.

“What are you doing?” He smirked and started up the car. As the car started, she heard Sweet Melody by Little Mix playing.

“Well if Richie could have brought his ass to a donut shop, he would have been able to get his favorite donut. But seeing as he didn’t and made  _ you _ get it, looks like  _ we _ got first dibs.” She opened the box and pulled out a double chocolate donut, Richie's favorite and Eddie's “least favorite”.

Why would they have had a double chocolate cake if it was his least favorite?

“Ah, I see we are doing high school revenge?” Ben asked without taking his eyes off the road.

“Oh, so I'm guessing you don’t want one too?” She took a bite out of Richie’s donut. The song ended and Willow by Taylor Swift began.

“Please, I would love one! I guess since last week I had to take a whole 2 hours to finish his work, I guess I can have his other donut.”

“Excellent choice sir!” She smiled, broke it in half, placed it on a napkin and put it next to him.

“Thank you madam.” They made eye contact for a second as he grabbed it and took a bite of it. 

“Revenge is sweet.” he smiled.

“Agreed.” 

“I like your outfit.” 

“Thank you. I thought boots would suit this outfit and I would try something different.”

“Well I think you look beautiful in them.”

“Thank you.” Bev turned away, as she moved she heard a favorite song of hers.

“Shit, I love Little Mix. This is a good playlist,” she remarked, trying to change the topic. She faced forward again, putting her feet up on the dashboard.

Is he blushing again?

No he can't be, because it's me.

Fuck Richie and Bill for getting in my head.

\----

As they stepped into the office, they could only see Stan and Mike at their desks.

“Stan, where are the others?” Bev asked, placing a hand on his desk while Ben stepped into the conference room.

“Um... I don't know where Richie and Eddie are, but Mike is in his office and Bill had to go to a different room since our printer is broken.” Stan tapped his pencil.

“Oh, well, come hang with us. Ben brought donuts on Richie’s request.” She got Mike's attention and they gathered around the table. They started talking about Friday as Bill joined them.

“Yes, my favorite!” Bill beamed as Ben handed him his donut. He sat down next to Mike. 

“I got you all your favorites.” he smiled, “but if Richie and Eddie don’t come soon I'll let you have theirs, Stan.”

“Yes! One for me for break, then one for Patty when I get home. Work has been kicking her ass. I think a donut would cheer her up.” Stan bounced in his chair like a kid.

“Well, wipe that smile off your face, Stanley, for I am here!'' Richie walked in and held his arms out like he was a famous person waiting for everyone to applaud.

Stan looked down, looking disappointed. 

“Where were you guys?” Ben asked.

“Getting ready for work? Why? It's not like I asked you to pick these up on your way to work?’ Richie smirked.

“You’re such an ass, Richie. You know that.”

“No.”

“Uh, hello? What the fuck, where’s mine?” 

“Oops.” Bev put her hands over her mouth, mocking Richie’s over-dramatic ass.

“Guess I ate it on the way over here.” She stood up and started to walk out.

She heard Ben laugh.

“My bad.” She handed him paperwork she had for him and smiled as she headed towards her work space.

\----

She heard a knock on her door. 

“Come in.” she said without looking up.

“Hey!” It was Eddie.

“What can I do for the lovely Eddie?” she asked, finally looking up and clasping her hands.

“I just came in here to get away from my desk. I was getting bored.” He pulled her out the extra chair and plopped in it.

“Makes sense.” She looked down at her nails.

“I need to get my nails done.” She extended her hand, tilted her head.

“Richie painted my nails last weekend.” Eddie was looking down, speaking without thinking.

“Well why didn't you let us see your beautiful nails?” she asked, smiling leaning forward.

“I don't know, I mean he didn't really try to make them neat. It was just a fun activity.”

“Awwww, how cute.” 

“Bev?” She heard Mike’s voice by her door.

“Yeah?” She moved over to be able to see him. He closed the door.

“BITCH!” Even when the walls are supposed to be sound proof she could still hear Richie’s voice.

“Well, I should probably go see what he’s mad about.” Eddie stood up and walked towards Richie’s office.

Mike pulled out his phone and there was a picture of a puzzle. It had Richie and Eddie’s wedding photo.

“Do you think this would be a good gift for them? Like, I know Eddie would like it but would Richie? I don't know if he is a puzzle guy. Is this lame? I don't know.” He was rambling for a solid 3 minutes.

“Mike.” She put a hand on his shoulder, smiling. “Don't worry, I know they'll love it. Trust me, I bet Richie would love this on a drunken night. Or Eddie could just force him to do it one night.”

Mike thanked her and left, then she put on some soft music and continued to work.

\----

Bev felt someone tapping on her back. Her head was on her arm, resting on her desk.

She sat up and squinted. Her eyes were focusing and she noticed Ben. He must have woken her up.

“Shit. How did I fall asleep?” 

“I don’t know. Richie started yelling about sandwiches as they were leaving for lunch.” Ben gave a soft smile.

“Why aren't you there?” She stretched her arms.

“It wasn't that long ago, I wanted to see if you would wake up before the break ended. 

She took out her hair tie and started to mess with it. Distracting herself.

  
“Well,” she cleared her throat. “Wanna go get something? I'm not really hungry for anything but I could get out of here for a little while.”

“I'm not either, if you want we could just walk around.” 

She agreed. Ben helped her again by putting her coat on. They walked over to an abandoned park just two streets down from their work. The park was more like a big green, with a swing set and some blue spotted picnic tables. They walked in silence. A comfortable silence. A couple minutes passed by, and Bev fidgeted with her keys in her pocket. 

They both spotted a tree, a willow. They decided to stop by and look at it. All the trees were finally losing their leaves, even though it had been cold for a month. For some reason, the tree's leaves didn't start to fall till last week. The colors of the leaves were not all the same color yet, some were still green. The green color reminded Bev of Jade crystals. The branches and leaves hung low, but through the space they could see a bench. They walked toward the bench, brushing the leaves off. The bench was a red burgundy color.

She sat down with her legs crossed and positioned herself facing him.

She took her phone out of her pocket and placed it face up on the bench.

“Okay, I wanna tell you something.” She started to mess with a strand of her hair. He nodded at her. She felt her heart racing. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it. She started to contemplate herself.

Ask him, you're not a bitch. You know deep down they’re right. And if you’re wrong, well, then you're fucked. But don't think about that.

She internally rolled her eyes. Even her thoughts were getting to her. Maybe her thoughts were right. Okay, um, maybe.

She positions herself again facing outwards, towards the leaves. She put her elbows on her knees. She made her hand into fist and rested her hand on her face.

Before she could do anything else, her phone lit up.

It was Mike.

_ Are you still napping? Just checking on you. _

She sighed, leaning more forward now putting her hand on her knee. Her hair fell in front of her face. She let out a dramatic sigh, this time hoping it would make her hair go back behind her face.

Then, she felt Ben’s hand move her hair behind her ear. She could feel her cheeks heating up. She looked down at the grass, sat up while rubbing her legs. She pushed herself up and turned to look at Ben. She took her phone, put it back in her pocket and extended her hand.

“Come on,” Ben looked puzzled, taking her hand to help him up. “We better head back now,” she said, letting go of his hand. They walked back side by side, talking about the discussion they were having in their group chat yesterday, a cat.

As they were about to step into the office, Ben stopped her, putting a hand on her arm. She was taken aback, and stepped back and looked at him.

“Do you still feel comfortable telling me what you wanted to tell me?” He paused for a second. “I'm not saying you have to tell me anything, if you don't want to tell me anything you never have to. I never want to put that on you.” He gave her a warm smile. She didn't know what to say for a minute. She could feel her heart starting to speed up again. She slowly inhaled.

“Of course, I'll tell you later. Don’t worry.” She returned the smile. “You’ll never have to worry about making me feel like that.”

They headed into the office and headed to their spaces. She kept her door open and hung up her coat and fell back into her seat. A couple minutes passed, and she saw the rest of her co-workers arrive back at the office. 

Her coat pocket lit up. She closed her eyes as she stood up, fishing for her phone. She grabbed it without even looking, again falling into her chair. 

Slowly opening her eyes back up, she gazed at who was returning back at work. As she did, she made eye contact with Bill. He waved at her. She waved back with her hand holding her phone. She turned her phone over and saw the notification was from Ben.

_ I had a nice time walking with you, it was fun ;) _

She was about to respond, but saw he was texting again.

_ Oh, and I like your hair down. I think it looks really beautiful. _

She let out a small laugh and smirked. She placed her phone on her chest and leaned back and closed her eyes. Even though she was trying hard not to, she still blushed.

Fine. Maybe Richie and Bill were right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked this chapter! lmk if you did!
> 
> fun fact the information on Pumpkin is actually based of my cat Latte :) I thought it would be cool if Latte's sister was homed to Stan.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry there wasnt alot of Stan, I love him. The next chapter will hopefully have more Stan as he is iconic. Lmk if you like it  
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
